Orthodontic tooth positioning appliances, such as the gnathologic positioner of the present invention are used in the final orthodontic treatment stages following the removal of the fixed orthodontic appliances. The positioner usually takes the form of a rubber of rubber-like mouthpiece with sockets formed in its top and bottom to receive the teeth of the patient. When the patient bites against the mouthpiece, the teeth are biased into their desired final positions by the orientations of the sockets.
Specifically, the prior art orthodontic positioner consists of an arch-shaped body made of any suitable natural or synthetic rubber, or appropriate plastic. Upper and lower archways are formed in the body, with each of the archways containing a plurality of tooth sockets corresponding in number to the teeth of the patient, the tooth sockets being arranged in an ideal relationship relative to the teeth of both the upper and lower arches of the patient. When the patient bites into the positioner, the necessary forces are applied to the teeth to bring the teeth to their desired ultimate positions.
A problem which is encountered in the prior art orthodontic positioners of the type described in the preceding paragraphs is that they are ineffective when the patient relaxes his or her jaw, which occurs, for example, when the patient is asleep or is concerned with other matters. The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a novel type of orthodontic gnathological positioner in which this problem is overcome.
The foregoing is achieved by making the positioner of the invention in two pieces with an upper section and a lower section, the two sections being held in traction to one another by resilient and/or magnetic forces. The upper and lower sections of the positioner of the invention are attached to the teeth by resilient mechanical clips, or clasps, which may be aided by small suction cups. The positioner of the present invention causes the jaws of the patient always to be biased to a closed position biting into the positioner, and overcoming any tendency for the patient to relax his or her jaw, so that the combination of the invention provides a better and faster arch coordination and occlusion seating. The traction that is provided by the resilient and/or magnetic forces creates an extrusive force on the opposing dentitions that results in an excellent occlusion seating feature.